Happy Birthday
by chibijem
Summary: Tokiya's birthday comes with one very special gift...ADULT CONTENT...Please note: I am publishing this out of the order in which I am writing for this series.


Happy Birthday

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

Author's Note 1: I am publishing this out of order from which I have been writing for this fandom.

Author's Note 2: Be advised: ADULT CONTENT AHEAD.

* * *

Nanami Haruka exited one more store in her unsuccessful search for a gift for one Ichinose Tokiya, whose birthday was fast approaching.

"You'll find something, there's still time," Shibuya Tomochika encouraged.

"I know, but it has to be perfect." The orange haired composer lamented.

"You know he will think whatever you give him will be perfect because you gave it to him. For that matter, I think, iie, I _know_ he would be happy if he could just be with you." The television personality replied.

"'Be with me'?" The founder of Starish mulled over her best friend's words.

"What are you thinking, Haruka?" Tomo-chan asked seeing an intriguing look come across the founder of Starish's face. She then realized what she suspected was true; she reached out and grasped her companion's arm. "You and Tokiya still haven't….."

Haruka's eyes dropped to study her shoes as she shook her head, "Not yet."

"What on earth are you waiting for? You love him and he definitely loves you…." The red-head steered them into an alcove and sat them both on a bench. "Is there something wrong….?"

Haruka fiddled with the strap of her purse, not really comfortable discussing such a personal matter. She looked into her friend's concerned gaze. "We've been talking for a while about taking the step. We agreed we would know when the time was right for us…."

"And?!"

"We've been so busy lately with our projects; then there's the tour they are completing. There just hasn't been time." Golden eyes held both sadness and frustration. "I know we are both aggravated by how things are right now."

Tomo-chan took Haruka's hands in hers, "You need to be honest with each other about this."

"Trust me, we are very honest with each other about this." Haruka turned almost as red as her hair.

"Oh?" The television personality smirked. "Do I want to know or would it be too much information?" She said with a chuckle.

"Tomo-chan!"

"Alright," the red-head gently squeezed her friend's hands in support. "You do what the two of you need to. Just make sure you get some time together after the tour is over. I'm pretty sure Tokiya will need it as much as you if not more so."

"Mmmmmm, we were planning on taking a few days and going away somewhere together, just the two of us."

"That's a start."

Later that evening, Haruka was on the phone with a hoarse Tokiya. "You need to save your voice, anata." She advised. "You still have several performances yet."

"Hai, hai." Tokiya whispered. "I just needed to hear your voice tonight. I…..I miss you so much." He confessed. Normally, Starish's composer accompanied her group on tour but she had several scheduling conflicts that made travelling with them during the current tour impossible. She was becoming a much more in demand composer and with the group's encouragement was stretching her wings a bit into other musical arenas.

"I miss you too." She sighed as she stirred her tea. "I never imagined how hard this would be…being apart this long."

"Hai." She could hear people moving about on the other end just as Tokiya called out for calm. "Gomen ne…..you know how we are after a concert."

"Hai…tell them I miss them too." She smiled hearing the familiar joking and teasing.

"Ne, Lady…..you need to come and straighten Icchi out." Jinguji Ren yelled across the room to be heard on the phone the unofficial leader of Starish held.

"Straighten you out?"

"You know Ren….."

"Tokiya?" Concern grew in leaps and bounds. Haruka knew Tokiya to be nothing but professional when it came to the music.

"I'm fine." He sighed again. "They've caught me staring off into space a few times lately," the vocalist confessed.

The red-orange haired lady pulled her scheduling book across the counter towards her. "You know, I can clear some of my schedule and come see you." She told her love, looking over the notations in the book.

"Then you would just have to reschedule them for later. Iie, I can make it to the bitter end as long as I know we are still planning on going off somewhere." The deep voice replied.

Haruka smiled to herself upon hearing the raspy promise. "I have a couple of ideas for you to think over but you have to promise me something."

"Anything." Was the immediate response.

"Careful, you never know what I will ask for."

"Doesn't matter, especially if it was like that other phone call a few nights ago." His voice lowered to that sexy whisper he had that drove his fans wild.

"Tokiya!" She laughed and shivered as she, too, remembered that night's talk, if one could call it that. "I want you to be careful with your voice. The last thing either of us wants is for you to lose it and cause a delay in the end of the tour."

"Hai, I definitely agree with that."

The phone was apparently wrenched away from Tokiya as Hijirikawa Masato and Ren's voices were what she heard next. "Don't worry Lady, we'll take care of Icchi for you." Ren laughed.

"Nanami, we will make sure he is in tip-top shape when you see him again." Masato added.

Haruka laughed, "Honto ni domo arigato gozaimashta, Jinguji-san, Hijirikawa-san."

"If they can't do it, we will Nanami," Kurusu Syo called out.

"It's a promise, Haru-chan." Shinomiya Natsuki added.

The composer was laughing as she heard Tokiya complain that it was his phone call and his time with her as he wrestled the phone back. "Tell them they are all terrific." She said when the raven haired love of her life came back on the line.

"I'm not sure they need any more encouragement." He was laughing too as Cecil said a swift "Hi" into the phone.

"Tell Cecil-chan I cannot wait to see him again."

"And me?" Tokiya's voice begged.

"Definitely you." The composer sighed into the phone. "The end of the tour cannot come soon enough."

"There we are in complete agreement." He sat and she heard him take a drink. "Next tour, you are definitely coming with us, if not for the entire circuit, then for at least large parts of it. This is almost….unbearable." They said the last work together.

"Nine more days," Haruka reminded him looking at another calendar covered in red 'x' marks counting down the days. "Then one last performance and then, my love, you are all mine."

"Promises, promises." Tokiya laughed softly. "I cannot wait." His voice now sounding tired.

"You need to get some rest….all of you."

"Mmmmmmm, I just wanted to hear your voice before I collapse for the night."

"Go collapse then." She ordered him. "And Tokiya? No more calls until your voice is better."

"Trying to make life hell for me?"

"I didn't say I would not call. I just want you to conserve that sexy voice of yours. I will still call you, so it will be my hell since I won't be able to listen to you."

"You can always listen to your vast collection of discs and watch your even larger selection of interviews and other shows we've been on." He reminded her.

"Somehow, it will not be the same." She replied. "Now be a good boy and get some sleep."

"Aishteru, Haruka."

"Aishteru, Tokiya."

0-0-0-0-0

Nine nights later, Ichinose Tokiya unlocked his apartment and let his bags slip onto the floor; pushing the door closed, he laid his mail on the entryway table and walked to his kitchen. He prayed Haruka had restocked it as he had asked her to. He let out a sigh of relief when he opened the refrigerator and saw his favorite drink waiting with a note attached. He laughed as he read it. "Hai, hai…going to get some rest now, koiishi." He took the bottle with him as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

He sat heavily on his bed and thanked heaven the tour was almost done. He set his drink on the coaster on his nightstand and saw tomorrow's date circled on his calendar. As busy as Starish had been, he had forgotten his birthday was the following day. He fervently hoped his bandmates were not planning anything extravagant in celebration.

Tokiya stood and emptied his pockets; undressing, he decided he would shower in the morning. He was afraid he would have an accident should he attempt to do so now as tired as he was. He settled into his bed, sighing as he snuggled into the comfort of his own sheets and pillows. He reached over and picked up his phone, looking at the time, he decided a text would be best as he didn't want to wake his love. He tapped out a quick message letting Haruka know he was finally home and that he would call when he woke up. Dropping the phone onto the table and switching off the lights, he fell face first into the pillows and oblivion.

0-0-0-0-0

Haruka slipped her key into the lock on Tokiya's door and quietly let herself in. Almost tripping over the luggage she gave it a look that would have killed. She didn't want anything to announce her arrival before she could do it herself. She set her own bag on the couch and went into the kitchen where she opened the last bag she carried and set about getting breakfast assembled for the birthday boy. She sniffed the rose set into a bud vase; the final touch was the vacation plan she set between the juice glass and coffee mug.

She pushed the bedroom door open silently and smiled seeing her singer sprawled on his bed, still deeply asleep, phone tossed on the floor. She set the tray down on his dresser and picked up the phone and saw her own image smiling back at her. "I wonder how many times you hit snooze before finally turning the alarm off, anata." She went to the tray and picked up the coffee; she and the other members of Starish knew from experience not to wake their friend without caffeine in hand. She carefully leaned down and blew across the cup so the aroma of the beverage wafted in Tokiya's direction. She smiled lovingly as she watched him start to wake.

Tokiya thought he was dreaming as he lifted his head and opened one steely blue eye. Both eyes popped open when he finally realized he was not dreaming and Haruka was, indeed, sitting on his bed with coffee. He pulled the sheet closer as he rolled onto his back; he had not bothered putting on his normal sleep wear and was only in his shorts. "How….?"

"You gave me a key, remember? When you had that baseball accident not to mention looking after this place." Haruka laughed softly as she set the steaming cup on the nightstand. She lifted a hand and tapped Tokiya on the top on his head. "Are you fully charged? Is this thing on? Just how much sleep did you get?" She asked, brushing at the raven locks.

"Obviously not enough." Steely eyes blinked as a long muscular arm came from under the covers to reach out and rub Haruka's knee. "I am so glad to be finally home."

"And I am glad you are here." Starish's composer leaned down to press a loving kiss to her singer's warm lips. "You look so tired." She added, concern flooding her sun-kissed eyes.

Tokiya's eyes roamed over the beloved figure on his bed; he had missed his love so much while he had been with the group on their tour. He could not wait for their promised time away and wondered what Haruka had planned. "One more concert and then I am all yours as promised." He told her, sitting up and reaching for the coffee. He smiled gratefully when she set the bed tray over his lap and took in the breakfast she had brought. "Why? I know you've missed me as I have missed you but…."

"Isn't it a tradition somewhere that a person celebrating a birthday gets breakfast in bed? Otanjobi Omedetto Tokiya-anata."

"Hmmmmm, arigato." He sipped the juice. "You wouldn't know if the group is planning anything?"

"I am not at liberty to answer that question."

Tokiya groaned, knowing from her answer something was up and the band was indeed planning or had planned something in honor of his birthday. "I just hope whatever they and/or you have planned, it's nothing too extravagant. It's just a day."

"Ichinose Tokiya! It's not _just_ a day, as you put it. It's your birthday and I, for one, am very grateful."

"Hai, hai. Gomen ne. I just want to spend the day quietly….with you." He replied.

"Oh, I think that can be arranged." She leaned over the tray and kissed her love again. "Finish your breakfast. Then you can have a nice hot bath."

"And then?" Blue-gray eyes sparkled.

"I am sure we can think of something to do." Haruka ran her hand over his bare chest as she got up and went into the bath.

The couple spent the rest of the day quietly as Tokiya requested. Haruka helped him go through the piles of mail and his voice messages, they made lunch together and they even took a leisurely walk through the park close to Tokiya's building. As he readied himself to go to the concert venue, Haruka sidled up to him and handed him a slip of paper that had gone forgotten on his breakfast tray that morning. He read it and stared at her.

"Our trip silly." She wrapped her arms around him. "We both know how difficult it is for any one of us to go out in public, this afternoon notwithstanding. So I asked Saotome and he is lending us his island."

"Us? How many is there in 'us'?" Tokiya asked uncertainly. He wanted alone time with his lady and not with the rest of his group mates and friends hanging around in the background.

"Two: you and me. Plus staff when we need them." She assured him. She needed quality alone time with him too.

"So just the two of us for a week. Sounds like heaven." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her in thanks.

"We both need time together without anyone else barging in." Haruka's eyes held humor at the memories of how many times she and Tokiya had been interrupted by various members of the group she founded. "I love them all but….."

"You don't need to explain anything to me," Tokiya rubbed her nose with his. "I spend huge amounts of time with them-I know." Just then the intercom buzzed and the front desk let them know the car Shining Entertainment had sent was there to pick them up. "One last performance and then I can be me."

"You are always you," Haruka told him as she gathered her things. As she approached her love, who held the front door open for her, she stood and kissed him. "I love all of you."

0-0-0-0-0

During one of the last encores of the concert, Starish surprised their unofficial leader with a birthday cake. The audience sang 'Happy Birthday' to Tokiya as the huge confection was rolled out with candles glowing. Haruka followed the Starish staff member and grinned at the look washing across the object of her affection's striking face. She took the hand he held out to her. "Otanjobi Omedetto, Tokiya."

"Arigato," he pressed a kiss to her waiting lips. The fans went wild at the public display of affection. The vocalist turned to the audience, "Arigato mina-san. It means so much to me." He was stunned into silence when all together his group mates, Haruka and all the fans started singing "Beautiful Life" by Miyano Mamoru to him. He could feel tears start and swallowed the lump in his throat. He lifted one hand and covered his eyes; his friends clasping him on the shoulders and his lady love wrapping an arm around his waist. When the singing stopped, his voice was hesitant, he had to clear it several times before he could speak. "Honto ni domo arigato gozaimasu, minna-san. Your heart-felt thoughts touch me deeply and I am grateful to every one of you." He could feel Haruka's arm tighten around his waist in support. He turned his gaze to his partners, "And you all." He smiled at them and turned his loving gaze to their composer and founder. "And most especially you." He leaned down again and kissed her again.

The group performed one more song as a thanks for the fans' support and left the stage, grabbing towels on their way to the dressing room. Tokiya entered last and came to an abrupt halt when he saw another, smaller cake along with their former senpais and rivals, even Saotome and his former president were in attendance. Everyone wished him a happy birthday. Ren, towel around his neck, came forward along with Camus and Otori Eiichi; the saxophonist held out a small box to his friend. "We all contributed." Was the only explanation the raven haired singer was given.

Tokiya opened the box and gasped, "You didn't?!" he lifted out a key.

"It is waiting for you in the underground garage of your apartment building." Camus stated.

"Otanjobi Omedetto, Tokiya." Otoya smiled, rosy eyes aglow.

"If you like, I can break her in while you are on your vacation, Ichinose-san." Otori added.

"That's alright," Tokiya looked up. "Domo arigato gozaimashta minna-san."

"We all expect a ride when you get back." Syo told the taller singer.

"I cannot wait to see how it rides," Natsuki said, excitement in his voice.

"From what I've read, they are one sweet ride." Masato replied, with unusual enthusiasm.

"Haruka should have the first ride." Cecil stated, smiling at his muse.

"For that you get the next turn," Tokiya laughed, clasping his royal partner on the shoulder. He turned to his love, "I suppose there is no time for me to take her out before we have to leave?" He asked with a gleam in blue eyes.

"You know it will still be there when we return, ne?" Golden eyes sparkled with humor. Seeing the dejection in the striking face, she relented. "As long as you're careful and don't take all night." She gave a loving sigh.

"Miss Nanami, you have the use of my personal jet to get you to the island whenever you are both ready." Saotome assured her. "You should not make him wait to take out that sweet machine." Saotome said with relish. "Oh, to be young again and driving your first car." His voice full of memories.

After a quick celebratory meal, Starish retreated to Tokiya's building along with Camus, Ranmaru and Otori to see Tokiya's gift: one shiny red Ferrari. Ever since he had driven one for one of Starish's music videos, he had become obsessed with the cars. Steely eyes ran over the car, gentle hands following each curve and turn; Tokiya slipped into the driver's seat and looked over the dash, gripping the steering wheel. He took a breath, taking in the smell of new leather.

"Are you going to drive her, or just sit?" Ren asked, leaning into the convertible.

In response, Tokiya turned the key and everyone listened to the engine purr; the smile wafting over his handsome face was priceless. He shifted into gear and carefully drove to the entrance.

"Is he going to drive like an old lady?" Syo asked. "What a shame…." He and the others laughed when their leader peeled out of the garage, tires squealing.

"Guess not." Cecil finished, a huge smile spread over his face.

"We should take up a collection for new tires." Masato mused, grinning.

"I just hope he comes back in one piece." Haruka said, worry in her voice.

"Lady, he will do nothing risky. He has a lot to live for." Ren placed one gentle arm over Starish's founder's shoulders and carefully squeezed.

"He is very responsible, Nanami-san." Camus said firmly.

"I wouldn't worry about his being careful, Haru-chan." The bespectacled singer said, pushing his glasses up.

"What we need to worry about is getting him out of the car at all." Otoya laughed.

"Here he comes; listen to that engine." Ranmaru's voice held a touch of envy.

The group turned to the entrance and were all smiles when Tokiya came to an abrupt halt, tires once again making noise on the pavement. "That was absolutely fantastic!" Tokiya ran a hand through his wind-blown hair. He turned to the love of his life, "Want a ride?" His smile wide.

Ren opened the passenger door, "Lady." He closed the door behind her and turned to his friend and bandmate. "Be careful, you are carrying precious goods."

"I will be nothing but," he assured not only the orange haired singer but the rest of his gathered friends.

0-0-0-0-0

Late the next afternoon, Tokiya was helping Haruka make dinner. They had spent most of the day travelling and dinner was easy-salad and fresh fruit. The settled on the deck and watched the sun make its descent.

"Domo arigato for arranging all this, koiishi." Tokiya sipped his iced tea.

"We both needed a break from everything." She looked across the table at her love and reached to take his free hand. "We never seem to get enough time alone."

Tokiya looked at the slim fingers entwining with his and tightened his grasp. "That's because we have a lot of people in our lives and demanding careers." He tugged on Haruka's hand and she stood and moved into his lap. "I love singing with the others and everything else that comes with being an idol but there are times I wish I was just some ordinary man with an ordinary job."

The pianist hugged him close, "You could never be 'ordinary', anata." She looked into steel blue eyes. "I think that there are some people on this earth that are extra-special and you are one of them. You have a talent not many have and you are using it to make people happy. You do that at the expense of not having much of a private life."

Tokiya sighed and looked out at the waves breaking on the beach, "You as well. The fact you and I are involved has made you part of this life of mine."

"You are worth it." She kissed his temple. "I would not change any part of my life."

"Honto?"

"Hai. You forget I am part of that life too. Being Starish's composer and founder has made my life public. I have no regrets in my choices. The relationships I have with all of you, with the senpais, the senseis and hai, even Saotome-sama make it all worth it. Demo, if I didn't have you that would change. You always tell me I keep you sane, keep you going, just knowing I am here for you. The same goes for me, Tokiya."

"Aishteru, Haruka." He pressed a warm kiss to his lady love's soft, waiting lips.

"I adore you, Tokiya." They sat watching the sun set.

Afterwards they took in their dinner dishes and Tokiya lit a fire in the fireplace since the temperature was dropping. He settled onto the long couch with a book; he could hear Haruka moving about the beach house. It comforted him to know she was finally near; the time spent apart while Starish was on tour had been very trying on both of them. He was engrossed in his new book when he felt her warmth settle next to him. He turned his head and his breath left him. "Ano…..what are you _not_ wearing?" He asked, book forgotten on his lap. His rapt attention now focused on Haruka wearing a navy negligee.

"You've had a number of firsts the past few days, I thought we could share the next one." She replied, running a finger down his chest through his open shirt.

"Next one?" Blue eyes darkened with desire.

"I think the time is finally right, anata. Don't you? We've waited long enough." Haruka turned to fully face the object of her loving affection. "I know you've held back, not wanting to push me."

"I didn't want to rush you into anything. Once we make love, everything changes and we cannot go back." His voice becoming husky. "I want you to be very sure."

"I am; I have been for a while but as you say, everything will change." She moved into his lap, pushing the book to the floor. "We're ready for this, the time is right for us," she watched as Tokiya swallowed hard. "You still want this, don't you?" She asked when she saw him hesitate slightly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you." He responded by laying his large, gentle hands on her silk clad hips. He leaned in and kissed her; the gentleness in the action belying his rising desire. "I just don't want to hurt you."

Haruka smiled softly as she lay her arms over her soon-to-be lover's broad shoulders, "Tokiya, a little hurt is a small price to pay for the tremendous pleasure I know we will feel."

"Still….."

"We've discussed this, we've read and researched but I think letting instincts guide us is best." She ran her fingers around the collar of his shirt, making him shiver.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" He answered her caress with one of his own: he ran his hands over the thighs draped over his own legs, loving the feel of her soft skin under his fingers.

"I asked Tomo-chan." She saw a look come over her love's striking face. "She's my very best girlfriend, I needed to talk to someone…."

"I understand, Haruka, because I asked Ren the same thing." Seeing the incredulousness in her golden gaze, he smirked. "He seemed to be the best person to ask. He said the same thing." The tall vocalist pulled her closer, linking his fingers together at the small of her back. "He told me that we could do all sorts of research and read tons of books but all that information was dry and had no emotion and that's what lovemaking is all about-our emotions. He said we would know what was best for us."

"And he said all that without his normal teasing?"

"He did. He knows how serious we are. He said he has never taken a relationship lightly no matter how he acts outwardly."

"Mmmmmmm, sounds like Jinguji-san." She looked into steely eyes. "He was not upset? I know how they all feel about me."

"He was not angry; he was truly happy for us and so are the rest. They just want you to be happy."

"And you? They want your happiness too, ne?"

"Hai; I think all they want is for us to be happy. I know I want them to find their own."

"Hai." Haruka leaned in and pressed a new kind of kiss to his lips: deep and long. She rose, smiling to herself seeing the dazed look on Tokiya's face. She took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

Tokiya leaned against the door jamb and watched as his lady moved to kneel on the bed. He took a deep breath and crossed the room when she beckoned him. "Promise me that if you feel uncomfortable at any time, you'll tell me, ne?" He reached out and cupped her cheek.

"Tokiya…." Haruka let out a sigh, knowing he was still afraid of hurting her and that he would not go any farther unless she gave him her word. "Alright, yakusoku."

The tall singer placed one knee on the bed and leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I truly and deeply love you." His lips travelled over her beloved face ending with her soft lips. He inhaled sharply when he felt slender fingers caress his chest, fingernails running over his sensitive nipples. "Haruka…"

"Feel good?" She kissed the underside of his strong jaw.

"If you keep that up, this is going to be over much too quickly." He pulled back, a smile gracing his striking features. "And I want to savor our first time." He moved them both so they lay back against the pillows; he caressed her bare stomach, feeling the muscles under his palm quivering. "Are you scared?"

"Not of you, never of you." Haruka answered honestly. "Just unsure of what to do." She lifted a hand and ran it through thick, raven locks.

"Instincts, remember. Do whatever you feel like you should and feels good to you." One long finger tracing over the lower edge of her lacy top just under her soft breasts.

"What if you don't like….." She shivered when Tokiya ran a finger across one peaked nipple through the fabric covering her.

"Does that feel good to you?" He asked softly. "It felt wonderful to me when you touched me like that."

Golden eyes met blue eyes so full of love, the composer could actually feel it. She reached up and pushed her love's shirt off his shoulders and squeezed his strong muscular arms. "Will you let me….?"

Tokiya kissed her and lay on his back, giving her permission to explore his body. He lifted his hands and she took them, entwining their fingers. A puzzled look washed over his face when Haruka placed his hands against the pillows, pressing gently.

"I want to learn about your body and I don't want to be distracted by your touch." She said honestly.

"So I distract you, do I?" He smiled, humor in his words.

"You always have, even before we met."

"You have never left my thoughts since I first saw you." He hissed when tiny fingers ran over his ribs ending at the waist of his lounge pants. He looked into sun kissed eyes and saw the question there. He nodded and hands clenched into fists as his eyes slammed shut when Haruka's wandering fingers dipped below the fabric, ran around his navel and finally followed the trail of hair further below. Tokiya lifted his trim hips when he felt a tug on his pants; he felt the soft fabric slip over his long legs. His eyes flew open as soft hands cupped him. His breathing was labored as he took in the look of concentration in his lover's face. "Kami-sama….."

"Is this okay?" Haruka rested against Tokiya's chest, kissing the broad expanse. She could hear and feel his heart pounding. "Daijobu desu ka?"

"Ha…..Hai," He finally managed a reply. "May I touch you now?" He quivered as gentle fingers ran up and down his sides. He never knew how sensitive he was there. When she nodded, he sat up, keeping her against him with one large hand. They both gasped as her top fell away and their bare skin made contact for the first time. Tokiya dropped his head into the crook of Haruka's neck and kissed her deeply, sucking at the baby soft skin. He could feel her fingernails run down his back; the action caused him to press harder against his love. He could feel her nipples against his chest and feel her breathing erratically against him "Are _you_ alright?" He inquired, pulling back so he could look into the much loved face.

"Mmmmmmm," Haruka was blushing furiously. The feelings Tokiya brought out in her were much stronger than she had ever expected or felt. She lifted an arm to cover herself but he would not allow it. "Tokiya." She said softly in protest.

"Iie, you do not need to hide from me." He pressed his lips to hers in rebuke. "You are beautiful."

"I'm not….."

"Hai, you are." He caressed her back to calm her. "What have I been telling you: it's not just physical beauty that you have; you have an inner beauty that is so very rare and I treasure it. I adore all of you, koiishi."

The tiny composer lifted a finger and ran it across her singer's soft lips, smiling as they lifted in similar action. "I'm so happy you are mine." Emotions got the better of her and she wrapped her arms tightly around the object of her love.

"Same goes, you know." Tokiya ran his fingers through soft red-orange locks, pulling gently so she would look at him. "You are the best part of me." He told her tenderly. He groaned when she shifted forward in his lap, "And you are going to be the death of me." He teased.

"Aishteru, Tokiya." She took one of his hands and laid it against her breast. She struggled to keep breathing when his long fingers caressed the soft mound, paying homage to her. "Oh!" Was the soft exclamation when her lover lowered his head and took one pink peak into his hot mouth. "Tokiya!" Her fingers clenched his shoulders as he moved his attention to her other side and repeated the action. "Atashi….Anata….." She panted out; she could feel something building in her.

Tokiya pulled back and saw glassy eyes stare back at him, his love's face masked in pleasure. He felt great satisfaction knowing he had put that look there. He laid back on the bed, his upper body supported by the mound of pillows. Seeing the bafflement in her expression, he smiled and cupped one velvety cheek. "I think you being on top our first time will be easier for you." He explained. "You are so tiny and I am much heavier…."

Haruka pushed up and looked down at Tokiya's gorgeous features, "Arigato for thinking of me…."

"I never want to hurt you but I am afraid this one time, it is necessary."

"It will be worth it."

Tokiya gazed down at where she sat against hips, seeing her femininity ready for him. "I have…I mean…. I brought some….." He could feel color rising in his face; they had discussed birth control but he was not prepared for the actuality of it.

"You think of everything." Haruka laid against him again, her mouth against one of his ears, "I've been taking the Pill for a while-to regulate my cycle and I spoke to my doctor while you were away wowing your fans." She whispered.

"Is everything alright?" Concern flooded blue-gray eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure."

"So we're good…."

"Whenever you are…."She slipped her last garment off, smiling upon hearing Tokiya's breathing turn heavy. She rose over him and settled against him intimately. "Onegai shimasu, anata…."

"Are you ready?" He took her hips in his warm hands. When she nodded, he lifted her slightly and carefully brought them together. He stopped when he felt Haruka's barrier, he gripped her hands tightly and rose up to kiss her, "Gomen ne, koiishi," was the apology as he breached her. He clasped her to him when he felt her go rigid for one brief second. "Daijobu?"

"….Hai….can you give me a minute?" Haruka laid her head on Tokiya's shoulder, pressing her lips to the slightly damp skin there. She felt him nod as he ran loving, calming hands run over her back. She felt the pain fade as the awareness of Tokiya being in her took over. It was a wonder to her and she knew he felt the same. She moved against him and gasped at the sensations the action brought. "You can move if you'd like."

"Are you sure?" The question came out in pants.

Haruka could feel the tremors in Tokiya's muscles and knew how much it was costing him to hold back. She wanted him to feel the same pleasure she was beginning to feel. "Hai…..Toki….ya…..onegai…" She panted out as he began to move beneath her, thrusting up carefully, not wanting to cause her any more discomfort.

"Ha….ru….ka….Mmmmmmmm…You feel… so…." His voice full of pleasure as his motions came more quickly and harder.

"Tokiya…..I'm…..it feels…" She braced her hands on his ribs as he lay back. She noticed the combined looks of pain and pleasure on his face. "Are…..you…..?" She knew from all the research they had done together and the advice they had gotten, she was close to her climax and wanted Tokiya to be there with her.

"…Hai…" He gasped out, his hands tightening on her hips. He could feel the sensation running up his spine and thrust up one last time as he felt Haruka fluttering around his manhood as he spilled into her.

Strong, loving arms cradled Haruka when she collapsed against Tokiya's sweat-slicked chest; the couple breathing harshly. Tokiya pressed kiss after kiss over his lover's face as they both came down from the heaven they had experienced. "Best birthday ever." Tokiya chuckled which was answered with giggles from his saving grace. "Are you alight?" He asked, concerned over her wellbeing.

Haruka turned her head so her chin was propped on the once and current idol's chest. "More than worth it." She assured him. "Are you?"

"There are no words." His reply was full of peace.

Haruka could feel happy rears start; her love was a man of words, his lyrics touched so many. For him not being able to explain and his tone of voice touched her to her core. "I'm glad."

Tokiya lifted his lead and she met his lips with her own. They lay like that for long minutes, basking in the afterglow.

"Ano…"

"Hmmmmm," Tokiya's voice lazy as he drifted.

"Will it always be like that?"

"For us it will be." Tokiya assured her. He opened one slate blue eye to gaze up at the ceiling fan. He lifted a hand and ran his fingers through her soft hair. "Aishteru, Haruka, honto ni."

She hugged him closer, "I love you more."

0-0-0-0-0

The following morning as Tokiya slept on, Haruka checked her phone messages. She was expecting a couple of replies coming from the meetings she had concluded the day Tokiya had come home. This was the last business she was planning on dealing with and then her phone was getting turned off and buried in her luggage. She was startled when the device rang in her hand, Tomo-chan was the caller. Haruka stood and moved to the deck outside the bedroom so her conversation would not disturb her slumbering love.

"Tomo-chan, ohayo."

"Well?" Was the one word reply.

"'Ohayo, Haruka. How are you this fine morning?'" Haruka replied.

"Gomen, gomen….How did things go?"

Starish's composer laughed at the directness of her best friend. She could feel a blush rise all over her body. "Very well." She shivered in remembered response of the previous night's activities.

"Is that all I'm going to get? Details…." The red-headed television personality demanded.

"That's all for now." Haruka looked into the darkened room and could make out Tokiya's form in the bed. After their first time, he had taken care of her, getting a cloth, making sure she was comfortable. They had settled together into the bed and that had led more lovemaking even though Tokiya had had his doubts about taking her again so soon after their first time. It had taken everything in her to convince him that she was fine and that she wanted him again. _I have turned into a sex maniac in just a few hours,_ she thought. "I will call you when we get back-we're on vacation remember?"

"Hai, hai," Tomo-chan sighed on the other side of the phone call. "I just wanted to make sure everything went well for you both."

"It did."

"Wait a minute? Why did you even answer the phone?!"

"He's still sleeping."

"Wore him out, did you?" Haruka's friend laughed.

"Tomo-chan!" The founder of Starish looked up when she heard the door slide open. "I have to go." She finished, seeing Tokiya, sleep rumpled, smiling at her.

"Enjoy."

"Believe me, I plan on it." She ended the call. "Ohayo, Tokiya-anata. Gomen ne if I woke you."

"You were missing." His complaint sounding like a small boy.

She stood before him on tip-toes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Gomen nasai. Last minute business I had to finish. My phone and yours are both now persona non-grata and are disappearing into the depths of our luggage, yakusoku."

One elegant eyebrow raised, "Hmmmmmmmm," Tokiya turned towards the bedroom and held out a hand to Haruka. "Come back to bed."

Haruka's smile made the bright sun look like a dark hulk as she grasped Tokiya's hand and followed him back into the bedroom, sliding the door closed behind them.

FIN

* * *

Author's Note: The scene where the fans sing "Beautiful Life" to Tokiya was taken from a concert DVD from Miyano Mamoru where his fans sing the song to him on his birthday. As all of you know Mamo-chan is the voice actor for Tokiya. I've been a fan of his from the beginning of his career.

Author's Note 2: This is only the second lemon I have written, I hope I did Tokiya and Haruka justice. I tried to make it as respectful as I could.


End file.
